Pour l'amour de la Reine
by Tari Miriel
Summary: OS. Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant : le rapt de Celebrian


**Pour l'amour de la Reine**

_ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant : "le rapt de Celebrian" _

Cinq Elfes étaient tapis dans les rochers, blottis contre la montagne, tandis que la neige les recouvrait peu à peu. Et ils ne pouvaient bouger, car au milieu du chemin s'était allongé un grand loup gris qui semblait blessé, aux portes de la mort. L'animal venait de tuer le sixième d'entre eux : rendu fou par la douleur et la peur, il s'était acharné sur l'elfe qui était passé à sa portée alors que le groupe patrouillait dans les montagnes. Les autres n'avaient pu qu'abandonner leur compagnon et fuir se cacher derrière les rochers qui surplombaient le chemin. Ils avaient détourné les yeux lorsque le garde avait péri sous les crocs du loup. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre que le loup meure, ou qu'il s'en aille : Le surplomb sur lequel ils se trouvaient étant un cul-de-sac, ils ne pouvaient que redescendre par le chemin pour continuer leur route. S'ils attaquaient le loup de leurs flèches, il se jetterait sur eux pour les tuer à leur tour ; et cela, bien sûr, ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Leurs chevaux étaient cachés plus loin sous les arbres, hennissant et piaffant d'inquiétude.

La nuit tomba sans qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre mouvement ni échanger la moindre parole, et la neige redoubla d'épaisseur. Le plus âgé d'entre eux, le chef du groupe, se permettait parfois de tourner légèrement la tête pour surveiller les quatre hommes restants. Et il s'immobilisait à nouveau pour de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur le loup, la main sur la poignée de son épée. Le silence était presque total et seul le vent paraissait se mouvoir dans ce paysage spectral ; une branche craqua soudain dans le silence feutré et, dans un même mouvement, le loup et les elfes redressèrent la tête pour braquer leurs yeux vers la forêt. Rien de plus ne bougea, et chacun reprit sa position. Chacun, non : l'un des elfes, accroupi derrière un amas de roches, tomba soudain sur le dos, sans un cri, et il ne se redressa pas. Son plus proche compagnon bondit à découvert hors de sa cachette et courut vers lui, tandis que le loup se relevait brutalement et montrait les crocs en grondant ; et soudain la bête mourante sauta en avant et se mit à courir vers l'elfe qui se détachait clairement sur le fond blanc du rideau de neige.

Il ne fallut qu'un très court instant pour que les trois autres gardes se relèvent à leur tour et se précipitent vers eux, épées au clair ; mais le loup était bien plus rapide et rattrapa l'elfe en quelques foulées : le garde hurla, les yeux fixés sur la gueule ouverte de l'animal enragé, et reçut de plein fouet le corps puissant de l'animal. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, les doigts accrochés à la fourrure du loup, et c'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent dans une épaisse couche de neige où ils rebondirent. Les deux corps parurent un court instant être suspendus dans les airs, auréolés de gouttes de sang, et soudain ils disparurent à la vue des trois elfes qui se mirent à crier et redoublèrent de vitesse. L'un d'entre eux se ravisa et se détourna de sa course pour rejoindre son compagnon qui gisait toujours sur le dos dans la neige, mais les deux autres continuèrent et rejoignirent l'endroit où le sang tachait la neige. Ils s'approchèrent à pas prudents, l'épée toujours à la main. La neige semblait plus sombre quelques mètres en avant : il y avait là une crevasse ; ils s'y penchèrent.

Quelques mètres plus bas, le loup et l'elfe gisaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, le soldat allongé de tout son long sur le poitrail du loup qui semblait mort, les quatre pattes en l'air, la gueule béante. Les elfes appelèrent, les deux corps remuèrent. L'elfe redressa la tête, étourdi, et resta un instant tétanisé, les yeux fixés sur la tête du loup à quelques pouces de la sienne. L'animal gronda légèrement et bougea une oreille, les deux gardes plus haut crièrent, et l'elfe, reprenant ses esprits, se redressa précipitamment, à califourchon sur le loup ; et en un réflexe il tira sa dague et la planta dans la gorge de le l'animal à plusieurs reprises. La bête cessa de remuer, la tête retomba, langue pendante. Les deux gardes virent leur compagnon lâcher son poignard et se laisser tomber sur le dos à côté du corps du loup, haletant de frayeur. Il se releva à leurs appels, et avec leur aide parvint à remonter la petite crevasse. Ses compagnons l'aidèrent à marcher pour redescendre lentement les rochers rendus glissants par la neige.

Ils purent retrouver le chemin, et firent asseoir le jeune soldat auprès des deux autres elfes qui les y attendaient. Le chef du petit groupe, après avoir rapidement vérifié si d'autres loups ne s'étaient pas approchés, se tourna vers les deux compagnons qui n'avaient pas assisté à la chute du loup ; et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune garde qu'il avait vu tomber n'avait pas repris conscience. L'autre le tenait à demi allongé, accroupi à ses côtés, un bras passé derrière ses épaules pour le soutenir. Il releva la tête vers lui :

- Il est en train de mourir de froid.

Un battement de cœur glacé.

- Merde !

* * *

Les six chevaux allaient grand train sur le chemin boueux, glissant dangereusement par moment, sans que jamais les soldats ne les laissent se reposer. Cachés dans les arbres, les éclaireurs venus d'Imladris échangèrent un regard : deux des montures n'avaient pas de cavalier.

* * *

Les portes d'Imladris s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les cavaliers tandis que des dizaines d'elfes se massaient aux fenêtres et aux portes : les guetteurs avaient déjà signalé que la patrouille ne reviendrait pas au complet. Les gardes de la cité repoussèrent les plus curieux et empêchèrent les enfants de s'approcher, et les quatre soldats se dirigèrent droit vers les écuries sans même mettre leurs chevaux au pas. Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse de bois au trot, tête baissée, les épaules raidies par le froid et la douleur. Ils n'avaient plus de capes, ils avaient brisé leurs arcs et leurs flèches afin d'offrir à leurs compagnons tombés une dernière occasion de se réchauffer, un maigre bûcher funéraire qui éviteraient à leurs corps d'être dévorés par les animaux sauvages de la passe.

* * *

- Il n'y a pas d'orcs à la Passe du Rubicorne, mon seigneur.

Le Seigneur Elrond, maître de la Dernière Maison Simple d'Imladris, hocha simplement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le rideau de neige qui voilait le paysage de sa fenêtre. Derrière lui se tenaient debout les quatre guetteurs de la passe, entourés de trois autres patrouilles au complet. Les deux premières avaient subi des attaques d'orcs dans les passes des Monts Brumeux, où trois elfes avaient été blessés dont un seul sérieusement. La quatrième patrouille avait dû rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, repoussée au pied des Monts par une tempête de neige.

La mort des deux elfes avait touché tout le monde dans la cité, et c'était la raison de la mine morose de tous.

Le déclin des elfes était déjà en marche à cette époque, et les Hommes prenaient peu à peu le pas sur les Premiers-Nés et sur les Nains. Les loups profitaient de l'abandon de certaines parties des forêts pour étendre leurs royaumes, et attaquaient parfois les guetteurs des passes qui venaient en surveillance au sommet des montagnes. Du moins, la présence des loups inquiétait les orcs, qui de ce fait hésitaient à passer trop souvent par les cols entretenus par les elfes.

Elrond reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers ses soldats :

- Puisque la passe du Rubicorne est libre et qu'il n'y a que quelques loups, c'est par là que nous ferons passer le convoi. Douze archers suffiront à leur protection, et nous attendrons la fin de la tempête de neige.

Les patrouilles saluèrent et quittèrent la salle. Seuls restèrent deux jeunes hommes vêtus de noir. Ils s'avancèrent vers Elrond, leurs sombres silhouettes à demi effacées par l'ombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Le feu était éteint. Ils entourèrent de leurs bras les épaules du vieil elfe :

- Père, permettez-nous de partir quelques temps dans les montagnes.

Elrond baissa la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Allez, mes fils, … Si cela peut vous changer les idées, allez-y. Mais revenez-nous vivants.

Elladan et Elrohir l'embrassèrent et s'en retournèrent, mais alors qu'Elladan, déjà, quittait la pièce, Elrohir s'arrêta devant le feu éteint. Il le contempla un instant, silencieux, puis :

- Père, pourquoi ne pas le rallumer ?

- C'est inutile, il fait trop froid.

Elladan, devant la porte, se retourna vers eux en entendant la voix morose de son père. Elrohir s'était accroupi devant le feu ; il le vit tendre la main vers l'âtre et murmurer quelques mots : une étincelle crépita dans les branches, et de petites flammes commencèrent à lécher joyeusement le bois sec. Le jeune elfe se redressa et se tourna vers son père :

- Quatre enfants sont nés ce matin à Imladris, père.

- Puisque deux sont morts hier, je ne puis en ressentir nulle joie…

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas. Elrond, après un silence, reprit :

- Cela aurait pu être vous.

Les frères se regardèrent et pensèrent au même instant : _La prochaine fois, peut-être, ce sera nous_. Elladan referma la porte et rejoignit Elrohir devant le feu crépitant :

- Nous avons choisi de prendre les armes, père. Vous n'avez pas à nous blâmer de ce choix.

Comme Elrond ne répondait pas, les deux jeunes elfes finirent par sortir et se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie. Leur mère, au tournant du couloir, les vit sortir de la pièce l'air sombre, et elle les regarda s'en aller sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Elle poussa la porte de la pièce : Elrond se tenait encore appuyé à la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer et esquissa un triste sourire. Celebrian s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il la serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux parfumés, caressant son dos au travers de sa robe épaisse. Elle redressa légèrement le menton pour voir son visage :

- Tes fils s'inquiètent pour toi.

- Je le sais… Je crains pour eux.

- Ils se battent très bien ; de quoi as-tu peur ?

La douce voix de Celebrian l'apaisait, et il ne put répondre à sa question. Devant son silence, son épouse le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Elrond finit par répondre :

- J'ai peur du fait qu'ils ne fassent pas le trajet avec toi jusqu'à Lothlòrien, qu'ils ne soient pas là pour te protéger…

- N'as-tu pas confiance en tes soldats ?

- Si, bien sûr… Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'ils acceptent de t'escorter.

- Laisse-les s'en aller… Les guetteurs sont pour eux des frères, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble tout en haut des montagnes. La mort de ces deux garçons les a touchés bien plus qu'ils ne te le montrent.

* * *

Le soleil froid de l'hiver montait peu à peu dans le ciel, éclairant Imladris cachée au coeur de la vallée. Dans la cour d'entrée de la cité régnait l'effervescence provoquée par le départ du convoi qui devait mener la reine Celebrian et quelques autres elfes jusqu'en Lothlòrien, à plusieurs jours de route de là ; des cris joyeux retentissaient un peu partout et réveillaient les derniers dormeurs. Dans la chambre, Elrond embrassa une dernière fois son épouse, et cette étreinte, qui n'eut aucun témoin, fut parmi les plus douces et les plus passionnées qu'ils s'étaient jamais donné. Celebrian se sépara à regret des bras de son époux et se détourna pour poser une cape sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce, côte à côte, et descendirent dans la cour où se terminaient enfin les préparatifs du voyage : le brouhaha des conversations, le hennissement des chevaux et les cris des enfants donnaient à cette froide aube l'âme joyeuse qui manque habituellement aux petits matins d'hiver, et tout le monde semblait d'humeur à rire et à chanter. Elrond mena Celebrian jusqu'à sa monture, un cheval gris qui commençait à se faire vieux mais que la reine adorait particulièrement. Ensemble, ils lui caressèrent les naseaux pour le saluer. Se tournant alors vers son épouse, Elrond pris ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

- Soyez prudents.

Celebrian lui sourit et se mit en selle, aucunement gênée par la large robe de voyage qu'elle portait. D'autres elfes étaient déjà sur leurs montures, et les derniers s'affairaient encore à sangler les provisions sur un chariot de bois tiré par une vieille jument baie. La reine baissa les yeux sur Elrond et ne put résister au besoin impérieux de l'embrasser encore une fois : elle se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et caresser encore son visage. Enfin, elle se redressa à contrecoeur : déjà, à l'avant du convoi, les chevaux s'étaient mis en marche, accompagnés par un joyeux brouhaha de voix. Sa propre monture suivit naturellement le mouvement, et ils eurent très bientôt passé les portes de la cité... Celebrian ne se retourna pas sur sa selle, mais ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Elrond. Quand le convoi s'étira en une longue file pour suivre le chemin sous les arbres, elle n'entendait déjà presque plus les voix au loin.

Une trentaine d'elfes composaient le groupe, mais ils ne parlaient que très peu ; chacun profitait du silence de ces courts moments où la forêt et toutes les vies qui y logent s'éveillent peu à peu. Celebrian se sentait simplement heureuse et goûtait la quiétude de ces premières heures de voyage.

La nuit tombait à peine lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied des Monts Brumeux. Tout le monde mit pied à terre, et les soldats qui composaient presque la moitié du groupe s'éloignèrent pour surveiller les alentours. Chacun, homme et femme, mit la main à la pâte pour monter un campement de fortune : les grands tissus amenés sur le chariot servaient de tentes, accrochés à la va-vite aux branches des arbres qui bordaient le chemin. On fit des feux et bientôt une odeur de viande rôtie envahit le campement : tout le monde se réunit alors pour manger. Les soldats avaient gardé leurs armes à portée de main, mais ils étaient encore trop près de la cité des elfes pour que quiconque s'aventure dans la partie de la forêt où ils se trouvaient. La nuit était totale lorsqu'enfin les elfes se couchèrent, après avoir joyeusement festoyé et bavardé pendant de longues heures. Celebrian laissa le sommeil la prendre rapidement, bercée par les murmures de ses bavardes compagnes.

Au matin, ils reprirent leur route. Cette fois tout le monde parlait à tort et à travers, certains se faisaient même la cour sans gêne aucune. Les femmes s'étaient regroupées au centre du convoi et bavardaient joyeusement sur des sujets très divers, profondément futiles ou très sérieux. Devant elles étaient les maris, les frères, les enfants qui les accompagnaient en Lòrien, et tout à l'avant se trouvaient quelques-uns uns des soldats de l'escorte ; les autres étaient derrière ou sur les côtés, ou encore partis en éclaireurs. Le convoi s'engagea vers le milieu de la journée sur les pentes des Monts Brumeux, et on ralentit alors l'allure pour ne pas épuiser les chevaux. La journée se déroula sans heurts : les éclaireurs revenaient et repartaient en toute quiétude, et peu à peu les soldats relâchèrent leur garde.

La nuit, à nouveau, se passa sans encombre ; et c'est le lendemain soir qu'ils parvinrent enfin tout en haut du chemin. Le Col du Rubicorne étincelait de neige poudreuse et fraîche, au plus grand bonheur des voyageurs qui s'installèrent au bord de la route pour se reposer. A nouveau, ils burent et mangèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, laissant les quelques enfants présents se défouler de leur longue chevauchée grâce à une bien trop tentante bataille de boule de neige. Les enfants revinrent bientôt, et les adultes les suivirent de près dans le sommeil. Mais quelques heures plus tard, une petite fille poussa un hurlement terrorisé : tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut, et à peine les elfes eurent-ils ouvert les yeux que des orcs bondirent des rochers alentour et se précipitèrent sur eux. Les gardes jouaient de l'épée au-devant de ceux qui étaient désarmés, semant la mort parmi les orcs, mais ils furent vite débordés. Deux éclaireurs, revenus par hasard à cet instant, tirèrent sur les créatures depuis les rochers où ils étaient abrités. Mais bientôt, la dizaine de soldats ne put plus repousser les orcs ; ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Le groupe se resserra autour des enfants et des plus jeunes femmes ; les chevaux s'enfuirent, paniqués. Celebrian avait une dague à la main... bien trop peu pour se défendre ! D'autres femmes la repoussèrent au centre du cercle que les elfes formaient :

- Protégez la Reine ! cria-t-on.

Celebrian hurla en retour :

- Les enfants, protégez les enfants !

Et elle rentra dans le cercle protecteur, lame en avant. Un soldat tomba sur elle, la gorge tranchée. Réprimant un réflexe nauséeux, elle se saisit rapidement de l'épée de l'homme et la redressa face à l'orc qui lui faisait face ; et elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, s'engourdissant le bras et blessant à peine la créature. Il lui vint à l'esprit que les deux archers embusqués avaient cessé de tirer, et à cet instant l'une de ses compagnes tomba à ses pieds avec un cri étranglé. Elle baissa les yeux vers le corps recroquevillé. Dans un éclair rouge, la douleur explosa dans sa tête et elle tomba en arrière dans un puits noir sans fin.

* * *

Les bruits parvinrent à son esprit. Celebrian reprit peu à peu conscience, et ouvrit les yeux en gémissant... Le spectacle était atroce. Elle était allongée de tout son long dans la neige, totalement dénudée, et elle ne pouvait ignorer les bruits de mastication qui venaient à ses oreilles. La reine tourna légèrement la tête. Un enfant mort la fixait de ses yeux vides. Elle eut un spasme d'horreur et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait par réflexe ; mais quelques secondes plus tard une main brutale la rejetait sur le dos. L'orc prit son visage dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder. Voyant qu'elle était consciente, il la releva de force... Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tenue debout sans douceur par la poigne de la créature, un véritable carnage s'offrit à son regard. Partout, des corps nus, sanglants, mutilés, et une poignée d'orc penchés sur des corps. Ils dévoraient les elfes. Les yeux de la reine se révulsèrent et elle perdit conscience, incapable de supporter toute cette horreur.

Des cris aigus la tirèrent de sa léthargie : elle était toujours dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était affalée sur le sol. Les orcs ne l'avaient pas mangée... Mais l'enfant à son côté, lui...

Son coeur se souleva et elle se rejeta de l'autre côté pour vomir, et c'est seulement lorsqu' elle parvint à relever la tête qu'elle vit la bataille qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Deux elfes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas combattaient les orcs avec une dextérité, une grâce, mais aussi une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues. Elle resta là à les regarder, hébétée, tremblante de froid et d'émotion, et après quelques minutes de hurlements gutturaux et de bruits atroces, le silence revint. Sans qu'elle les ait vus arriver, les deux elfes s'étaient approchés d'elle. L'un dit à son compagnon :

- Ils sont tous morts...

Et soudain ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le regard de Celebrian croisa leurs yeux. Des yeux noirs sans étoiles. Elle hoqueta avec une ébauche de sourire :

- Mes fils...

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent pour la reine qu'un brouillard sourd et dépourvu de sensations. Elle avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, de ses enfants et d'Elrond, mais leurs voix n'avaient plus de sens. Ces jours passèrent lentement, et devinrent des mois. Après plus d'une année de vide, elle retrouva une ébauche de voix et de sentiments ; mais lorsqu'elle vit enfin la pitié sur le visage de ses enfants, son coeur se brisa. Les yeux noirs sans étoiles qui la regardaient étaient sans chaleur aucune... Ses deux fils... son coeur ne les reconnaissait plus. Leur âme était froide. Et la jeune Arwen, à l'abri loin d'Imladris, ne se doutait pas de la situation. Malgré les soins et l'attention d'Elrond, Celebrian perdit goût à ce qui n'était déjà plus qu'une esquisse de sa vie passée, et un jour elle fit comprendre à son époux et à ses enfants qu'elle souhaitait s'en aller. Elladan et Elrohir s'enfuirent alors de la cité, la rage au coeur, ravagés par la tristesse et par la rancoeur. Ils partirent à cheval, très loin, sans prévenir personne, et nul ne les revit à Imladris avant de longues années...

Pourtant, lorsqu'un matin d'été un grand navire gris quitta les Havres de Cirdan, deux cavaliers se tenaient au-dessus du port, sur la falaise.

Et les jumeaux pleurèrent à jamais le départ de leur mère.


End file.
